


Stay

by synvamp



Series: Poor sick flirty boys [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Cranky nurse Branwen takes no crap, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Swear!Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/pseuds/synvamp
Summary: A little ficlet with sick Clover and I’m-no-nurse Branwen. Clover finally finds a way to get Qrow to stay the night <3
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Poor sick flirty boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653826
Comments: 15
Kudos: 115





	Stay

—xxx—

Jimmy had said Clover was sick. Action man _never_ got sick. And if he did he just went to work anyway… Clover having a day off was like open heart surgery for anyone else and as much as he didn’t want to face it, Qrow was worried.

He knocked on the door softly but there was no answer. He was just turning to leave (didn’t want to wake the guy if he was sleeping) when a raspy voice called out, “Yes?”

“It’s me…” he said to the door, “uhh… Qrow.”

The voice croaked, “It’s open.”

The room was pitch black but he could see a huddled form on the bed.

As Qrow’s eyes adjusted, he could make out empty cups and piles of tissues scattered about. This was really not good. Clover was the neatest person on the planet. The guy put his cup down at 45 degrees so the handle was aligned with his wrist. This room was a serious cry for help.

“Shit Cloves, this place is a mess.”

“Very observant,” Clover started to sit up and broke out in a fit of coughing.

Qrow strode to the bed in a flash, “Hey, don’t get up. At least let me get you a pillow.” He found a couple spare and fluffed them up, leaning Clover forward to tuck them behind his back. Then Qrow sat by the bed and finally got a look at him.

“Wow. You look like shit,” Qrow breathed. Clover’s hair was all plastered down, his skin was shiny and grey.

“Matchy matchy,” Clover tried to grin as he lifted a limp hand to gesture at the room.

“Stop moving! Stop breathing! Just stop everything!” Qrow growled. The guy was really sick! He probably had a bad temperature and everything.

“Yes m..”

“SHHHH!”

Qrow pondered for a minute. _Ok. Let’s sort this shit._

He turned to his helpless patient, “What did the doctor say?”

“Doctor?” Clover echoed, looking every bit the sheepish jock that he was.

“You fucking _fool_ you. You didn’t go to the doctor?”

“Didn’t see the point, I already know I’m sick…”

“You are an idiot. Stay still,” Qrow leaned forward and put the back of his hand on Clover’s damp brow. “You’re hot but not too hot…”

“Sad now,” Clover smirked weakly.

“You don’t have the energy to flirt. Shhh.”

“I alw..” Clover tried.

“SHUT UP”

Clover nodded.

“Good. How much fluid have you been drinking?”

“A cup every 2 or 3 hours.”

“Eating?”

“I had breakfast…”

“That’s not great but ok…”

“Sleeping?”

“All the time,” Clover yawned, “Feel a little off.”

“A little off!? You’re _grey_. Go to the doctor next time!”

“Alright,” Clover smiled.

“Ok then,” Qrow nodded, “maybe a drink and a bite to eat, then more sleep?”

Clover pointed to his mouth and tilted his head.

“Yes, you may speak,” Qrow grinned.

“Sounds good. I’m… sorry I’m not… much of a host…”

“You are such an idiot. Just… stay there and I’ll sort it.”

Qrow spent the next hour in the flat just cleaning and airing. He brought Clover water and found some porridge. Clover liked oats (weirdo) and it was easy to eat and not too flavourful for a nauseous stomach. Clover napped between attempts at conversation, which Qrow was quick to shut down.

Finally, the patient was properly asleep.

Qrow looked at him. He was still grey.

_Idiot! Why didn’t he go to the doctor?!_

_It’s getting late but I don’t want to leave him like this… what if his fever gets worse…_

Qrow took off his shoes and tucked them under the bed, then he stripped off to just a singlet and boxers. He stood for a minute, awkward and unsure.

_It’s not like I’ve never been in this bed before…_

He usually just umm… did what he came to do… and left. Qrow Branwen was not a stay until morning kind of guy.

 _But this is different, he needs me. Just look at the idiot._  
  
He stared down fondly and noticed Clover was shaking a little, shivering…

Before he could think he’d lifted the covers and slipped in. He wrapped his arms around Clover’s sleeping, shaking form and thought warm thoughts.

_You’d better appreciate this Prince Charming cause it’s never going to happen again._

Qrow lifted one hand and stroked a few stray bangs from Clover’s eyes. Then he settled his head down on the pillow next to Clover’s and wrapped him up in the biggest hug he could manage.

Slowly Clover cracked one eye open and a broad smile spread over his face.

 _That’s it;_ he thought as he snuck a little peek at Qrow’s long lashes on his cheeks in the dark, _I am never going to work sick again._

—xxx—


End file.
